<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by slugsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141799">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies'>slugsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, M/M, Reader has no specified pronouns or genitalia, Semi-Public Sex, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even deep sleepers like Zoro dream.</p><p>written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 21 - wet dreams / somnophilia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Resounding across the deck, Zoro’s snores as he took his post-training nap were usually what directed you over to him. He was usually either sprawled flat on his back like a starfish or sat up leaning against a wall, a protective arm around his swords, but this time he was curled on his side, one of his arms acting as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat next to him and wondered whether it was worth the effort to wake him up. He’d once slept through cannonfire from enemy ships - something Sanji hadn’t let him forget in a hurry - so there was no telling what it would take for you to rouse him. Instead, you laid down and awkwardly shuffled around so that you could be the little spoon, grabbing Zoro’s other arm and draping it over you to get comfortable. The pair of you were in the shade, warm but not scorching under the sun, and at ease in each other’s company (even subconsciously, in Zoro’s case). You were used enough to his heavy breathing that it wasn’t an issue for you as you dozed in his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snapped out of your half-sleep when Zoro grunted in your ear and you craned your neck to get a good look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You awake?” you murmured, a tired rasp to your voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still closed. Maybe n-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed shakily and pushed his hips up against your backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still asleep, but other parts of him definitely weren’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worrying at your lip, you turned your head back to face away from him and shifted. You peered to check if anyone could see the two of you, but everyone appeared to be engrossed in other matters on the other end of the ship. You settled again slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he ground his dick against you again and you shivered. An indecipherable grumble left Zoro’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still manages to be horny even when he’s unconscious,” you mused to yourself, shaking your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro’s fingers flexed as he continued to dream of something raunchy and he grabbed your hip with the hand he had laying over you. He squeezed the soft flesh there through your sweatpants and you had to bite back a sound from escaping you. God, if only he were easier to wake up; then you could have taken things somewhere more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>private - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Although there was no guaranteeing he would even bother to move if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>get him up.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swordsman pulled you back against him as he rutted against you like a desperate mutt. His hot breath warmed your neck whenever he exhaled or groaned or made any quiet yet unmistakably obscene noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let him do what he needed. His need was infectious and you squeezed your legs together, providing only a little of the friction Zoro was making you crave and only teasing you more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement of his hips and the brush of his erection against your ass began to stutter and you knew he was close, especially when his grip on you became tighter. You could feel his chest heave behind you and his muscles tensed; a few grunts through gritted teeth and a drawn-out sigh later and the crotch of his clothes became undeniably wet and sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You resigned yourself to the idea of dragging him away after dinner to a secluded part of the ship so that he could finish what he had started. It wouldn’t be entirely fair if you didn’t get to use him to get off as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, you turned over to face him just as he started to stir. His good eye flickered open, studied your expression, and then glanced down. He opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good dream?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i fell off of this bc i was bone-tired and the prompts weren't rly Screaming at me y'know........... but here have this mwah hope u liked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>